A Paixão de Mori
by jack5tayloor
Summary: Mori sempre foi o integrante mais tranqüilo e reservado do Host Club da escola Ouran, famosa por reunir os filhos da nata da sociedade japonesa. Será que existe algo que possa abalar nosso taciturno "selvagem"?
1. Uma rápida investigação de Haruhi

**Uma breve investigação de Haruhi**

Era só mais um dia no Host Club. Como sempre, o movimento estava bom, pensava o sempre atento Kyoya, as clientes mantendo seus hosts de costume e algumas fazendo algumas alterações conforme seu agrado. Tamaki, naturalmente, cercado de garotas. Kyoya, sentando sozinho em outra mesa, mantinha a contabilidade do clube, teclando incansavelmente em seu laptop (provavelmente já planejando o próximo evento do clube). Os gêmeos Hikaru e Kaoru faziam o seu show para um grupo impressionado de fãs, enquanto Honey, que era admirado e acalentado por mais meninas. Tudo estava em seu conforme, mas... E quanto ao Mori-sempai?

Haruhi, fazendo suas vezes de garçom, não deixava de reparar o estranho comportamento de Mori naquela tarde. Ele estava sentado ao lado de Honey, como sempre, mas... Era como se estivesse... Distraído! Todos tinham seus momentos de distração ou de comportamentos incomuns, mas não o Mori! Ele sempre foi contido, sempre atento as ações de Honey. Da última vez que se permitiu um desleixo a saúde bucal de Honey, Mori se obrigou a passar por um castigo tão duro quanto à falta que Honey sentia de seus doces. Haruhi imaginou que Mori, com seus requintes de samurai, jamais se permitiria outro vacilo em sua eterna vigília. O que estaria acontecendo?

-Mori-sempai... Será que está se cansando de sempre ter que cuidar do Honey-sempai?

-Haruhi! Traga mais chá para as minhas tão deliciosas companhias! – Disse Tamaki, seguido de um grande reboliço causado por suas acompanhantes.

-O que? – Disse Haruhi, acordando de sua reflexão- Ah. Sim senhor. – disse num suspiro.

A distração não foi o suficiente para acalmar sua curiosidade. Decidiu, então, avaliar mais profundamente o caso. Mori parecia estar sempre estar olhando para um mesmo lado. Não. Nem sempre. Mas seu olhar estava fixo em alguma coisa. O que seria?

Caminhando sorrateiramente por trás de Mori, mas carregando alguns bolos para Honey como disfarce, Haruhi seguiu a direção para a qual Mori apontava sua cabeça, visando obter algo parecido com seu ponto de vista. Ele não olhava com o canto do olho como fazia quanto desconfiava ou avaliava algo que pudesse ameaçar Honey ou algo curioso. Ele estava com o olhar direto, completamente absorto. Haruhi, parada exatamente logo atrás de Mori, deveria estar olhando exatamente para mesma direção que ele.

Haruhi percorreu com seus olhos toda a distância a frente de Mori. Ele não poderia estar olhando para a janela, já que o limite de sua visão era uma parede. Além da mesa sobre a qual estava os inúmeros pratos de bolo que Honey saboreava apenas uma coisa estava a frente de dele, mas não era possível. Simplesmente não podia ser. Não o Mori.

-Mori-sempai... Você está... Admirado com uma garota?


	2. A decisão de Mori

**A decisão de Mori**

Quando todos se preparavam para ir embora, Haruhi não conseguia deixar de pensar no que havia visto. Mori, enquanto mantinha suas mãos nos bolsos como fazia costumeiramente, estava agora olhando pela janela com o mesmo olhar que ela observara naquela tarde. Distraído. Distante. Quase como se ele estivesse...

-Por que você está olhando tanto o Mori, filha.

-AAAAAAHHHH!!!

Tamaki quase arranca a alma de Haruhi à força com aquele susto. Ele tinha que perder aquele hábito de se intrometer sem ser chamado.

-Por favor, não faça isso de novo. – Disse Haruhi enquanto tentava recuperar seu fôlego.

-Eu reparei você olhando para ele a tarde toda. Quer perguntar algo para ele? – Tamaki sempre gesticulou muito enquanto falava.

-Hmmm... – Os gêmeos surgiram subitamente na conversa. – Realmente, ela estava tão distraída com ele que quase derrubou a bandeja algumas vezes.

-Caras... Eu só estava...

-Por que será? Será que o rosto dele estava sujo? – Eles sempre deduziam alguma coisa antes de deixar ela se explicar.

-A-há! – O sorriso no rosto dos gêmeos fez Haruhi pressentir que se arrependeria de ouvir o que eles iriam dizer. – Será que a nossa doce e inocente Haruhi-chan está se apaixonando por nossa grande e poderoso guerreiro Takashi? – Disseram os gêmeos diretamente para Tamaki.

A imagem de um guerreiro Mori de espada e armadura suspendendo a sua linda donzela Haruhi para seu cavalo branco surgiu instantaneamente na mente do pobre e imaginativo presidente do clube.

-Não! Não a minha Haruhi! - Tamaki pôs-se a correr para cima de Mori, mas foi prontamente segurado por ambos os gêmeos.

-Melhor não fazer isso, meu senhor. O senhor não teria chance contra ele. – Disseram ao mesmo tempo.

Enquanto Tamaki colhia seus cogumelos em um canto, Haruhi finalmente concluía seus pensamentos.

-N-Não é nada disso. – Haruhi já deveria se acostumado com o comportamento dos integrantes do Host Club. Por que então uma gota descia de sua testa?

-Viu! Não é nada disso! HAHAHAHA!!! – Gritou um recuperado, mas ainda preocupado Tamaki.

-Todos negam na primeira oportunidade. – Os gêmeos se apoiaram nos ombros da desentendida integrante do clube. – Encare os fatos Tamaki-san. Um dia sua filha vai sair debaixo de suas asas e se apaixonar por alguém. Melhor que seja por algum conhecido, não?

-Nãooooooooo... – Os cogumelos precisavam mesmo ser colhidos.

-É sério, caras. – Haruhi desviou seu olhar novamente para o distraído Mori – O Mori-sempai anda estranho. Será que ninguém mais reparou isso?

-O que? O Mori? Impossível. – Disseram todos. Ela sempre se impressionava com a incapacidade deles de perceber coisas tão simples. Ou talvez fosse só burrice mesmo.

Enquanto os outros membros discutiam, Honey rapidamente escalou os 1,92m de Mori e confortavelmente se sentou em seus largos ombros.

-Ta-Ka-Shiiii! – A alegria de Honey parecia interminável e contagiante, mas não pareceu afetar o estado de nosso inatingível guerreiro.

-Mitsukuni... – Mori falou com pesar. Parecia ter algo importante a dizer. Se bem que ele falava desse jeito o tempo todo.

-Eu sei Takashi. Você vai precisar se ausentar por um tempo. – Mori se permitiu um pequeno sorriso. Não deveria nunca se esquecer da inteligência e compreensibilidade de seu mestre e amigo.

-Eu... Não estou em condições de te proteger apropriadamente.

-Você também tem seus problemas Takashi. Eu vou ficar bem. É só não demorar, tá bom? – O bom humor de Honey acalmava o coração de Mori. Sua risada era como um lembrete de que, se eles estivessem juntos, tudo estaria bem. Isso, porém, trazia ainda mais pesar para a difícil privação a qual teria que passar.

Honey então desceu da confortável posição de ocupava e deixou que Mori se encaminhasse para a saída da sala – Boa sorte! – Disse, quando Mori estava prestes a sair. – Obrigado. – Pode-se ouvi-lo dizendo antes de fechar a porta atrás de si. Após isso, Honey se dirigiu aos outros integrantes.

-O que foi Honey? Por que o Mori saiu mais cedo? – Disse Kyoya, que apesar de ter acabado de se juntar aos outros, era o único que não estava ocupado, já que os gêmeos estavam torturando Tamaki com a própria imaginação dele. Haruhi apenas tentava engolir toda aquela idiotice, mas sabia que os dois não iria parar até Tamaki quase desmaiar de desespero auto-flagelado.

-Takashi vai ter que sair por uns tempos. Acho que ele não vai poder vir ao clube por umas semanas. – Disse Honey, com seu característico jeito infantil.

Todos pararam quando ouviram a novidade. Era bastante difícil imaginar Honey sem seu protetor Takashi, mas era ainda mais impensável um gigante ameaçador Morinozuka sem seu "item amável". Uma pequena separação era compreensível, afinal eles não eram uma pessoa só como os gêmeos, mas semanas? O que o Mori poderá ter ido fazer? Matar uma gangue inteira? E o Host Club? Como ficaria sem seu tipo "selvagem"? O que era só mais uma tarde normal no florido Ouran High School Host Club tornou o céu vermelho-amarelado carregado de estranhas revelações.

-O QUÊ???


	3. Takashi sempai entra em ação

**Takashi-sempai entra em ação**

Não se podia dizer o que se passava pela cabeça de Mori após a despedida. De fato, nem ele poderia explicar o que estava pensando ao tomar uma decisão tão crítica. Aquilo era mesmo necessário? A questão era redundante. Mori sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo, sabia que era preciso não só para si mesmo, mas para o próprio Honey. Não podia cumprir com o seu dever se estivesse com outras preocupações e, por mais que quisesse deixar de lado e esquecer, sabia que não seria possível. Fugir nunca foi uma opção.

Assim, deixando os pensamentos fluírem, Mori se sentava em banco a beira de uma lagoa de um dos parques que circundavam o colégio Ouran, mas que não pertenciam as terras da famigerada escola para ricaços. Usava ainda o uniforme escolar, mas a lua já estava alta no céu estrelado. Não havia mais os sons dos pássaros que acalmaram Mori durante todas as tardes que passou esperando aquele horário, mas ainda havia as flores que coroavam todos os arredores da lagoa. Era a primeira vez que conseguia vê-las de tão perto já que precisava manter a distância para que não o vissem. Podia facilmente sentir o cheiro de primavera que a noite ajudava a espalhar. Gostaria de poder aproveitar mais a paisagem iluminada somente pela luz do luar naquele canto esquecido do parque sentado confortavelmente em seu banco, mas também daquilo seria privado. Já era a hora.

-//-

-Takashi estava realmente muito abalado, mas nós não podemos nos intrometer. É assunto dele.

Haruhi, Tamaki, Kaoru e Hikaru tentaram durante toda a tarde fazer Honey dizer o motivo do afastamento de Takashi de maneira incansável... bom... não tão incansavelmente assim. Estavam todos agora na casa de Honey, depois, é claro, de algumas ligações para seus respectivos pais, menos Kyoya que afirmou ter "algo mais importante para fazer do que cuidar da vida alheia", e já não sabiam mais que argumentos usar contra Honey. Na verdade todos se sentiam levemente intimidados. Nenhum deles tinha a menor chance em uma aproximação física, levando em conta a capacidade de luta destrutiva dos Haninozuka.

-Não tem jeito... – Disse Hikaru. Os gêmeos não estavam tão empenhados quanto os outros, mais ainda sim estavam curiosos.

-...Se Honey não quer falar, só estamos perdendo nosso tempo aqui. – Completou Kaoru.

-Sempai... – Haruhi suspirou. Também estava exausta de tanto insistir. – Todos nós queremos saber o que aconteceu com o Mori-sempai. Como pode ser tão cruel...

Tamaki se mostrou impressionado com a atitude fraternal de Haruhi. Ela que sempre se mostrava despreocupada e segura quanto às atitudes dos outros hosts, agora era a que mais insistia em saber sobre o paradeiro de talvez o mais confiável de todos eles.

-Haruhi... Não sabia que se preocupava tanto com o Mori.

-Não é isso... É que, como o próprio Honey-sempai disse, o Mori estava diferente, parecia que estava se debatendo por dentro. Eu sei que é nessas horas que mais precisamos de ajuda então eu não acho que ele deva ficar sozinho como parece querer ficar. – Disse Haruhi, mais como uma auto-reflexão do que para dar alguma satisfação a Tamaki. – Então, mesmo que... Ah, não...

Os olhos de Tamaki se enchiam de água ao ouvir tão melodiosa declaração de afeto vinda dos lábios de sua tão orgulhosa progênie. Tal era sua alegria que o sorriso estampado em sua face e o brilho em seus olhos praticamente escreviam em sua testa o que estava pensando. Haruhi sabia o que aquilo significava, sabia o que estava por vir e sabia que seria esse o momento em que a intervenção poderosa de Mori faria mais falta.

-Ah, Filha! Isso foi LINDO! Como pode ser capaz de dizer tão belas palavras? Gostaria de ter gravado... – Tamaki dizia essa e outras asneiras enquanto esmagava Haruhi em um abraço paternal e meloso.

Enquanto isso, uma empregada trouxe uma leva de bolos que Honey havia pedido alguns minutos atrás. – Agora é que ele não vai falar mesmo. – Afirmaram ambos os gêmeos.

-Me solta Tamaki. – Haruhi tentava se soltar de modo um tanto preguiçoso das garras daquele verdadeiro grude, mas a determinação de Tamaki era implacável. Além disso, Haruhi estava na verdade prestando mais atenção em Honey. Como ele lidaria com toda essa situação, sem seu eterno servo para sempre lhe facilitar a vida?

-//-

Mori aguardava pacientemente em cima de um dos galhos de uma frondosa árvore próxima ao lago enquanto se perguntava por que hesitou tanto até aquele momento. Era ali que se encontravam, mas, segundo o que ouvira na noite anterior, hoje seria diferente. Pretendiam algo mais criminoso, mais ilícito do que os atos que já cometiam. Mas não havia mais tempo para pensar. Eles se aproximavam.

Uma garota da mesma idade que o vigilante, de longos cabelos negros presos em um rabo de cavalo seguro em sua base e em sua ponta, se aproximava daquela mesma árvore. Vestia um bonito vestido azul, com pequenas mangas que cobriam apenas seus ombros, dois bolsos cujas entradas eram visíveis na área das coxas e cuja saia se estendia até seus delicados joelhos. A cor do vestido combinava com as sapatilhas que usava. Mori, mesmo a escuridão da noite impedisse que visse qualquer os detalhes do rosto da jovem dama, sabia quem era pelo inconfundível cheiro de seu perfume que podia sentir de qualquer distância e, embora outras pessoas pudessem usar o mesmo perfume, o odor ainda era inconfundível. Não precisava também ver seu rosto. O conhecia em detalhes e sabia que, naquele horário, carregava sempre a mesma expressão.

Mori foi tirado subitamente de seus devaneios pela chegada das figuras que faltavam para completar a cena. Os dois marginais, que pareciam os subalternos de algum vilão saídos de uma revista de quadrinhos, se aproximaram da aparentemente solitária garota expelindo odiosas risadas repletas de deboche. Suas intenções eram claras, assim como sua segurança.

-Como vai, princesinha! Tá pronta pro seu remedinho? – Disse um dos figurões.

-Não me venha com brincadeiras, seu insolente. – Disse a garota. Sua voz, apesar de altiva, trazia certa fragilidade. – Vamos terminar logo com isso para podermos ir para casa. Trouxe a quantia de costume. – Nisso a jovem levou uma das mãos até um dos bolsos e retirou um maço de notas, mas teve o pulso rigidamente segurado pelo mesmo atrevido que lhe dirigira a palavra alguns momentos atrás, o que lhe fez proferir um breve gemido de dor e a forçou a largar todo o dinheiro que segurava, espalhando as cédulas pela grama. – O que está fazendo?

-Cuidado! – Já era tarde para a garota avisá-lo. Os reflexos treinados de Mori ainda lhe permitiram alguma defesa, mas não impediram que a lâmina do canivete o atingisse.

-Ora, princesinha. – O atacante aproximou seu rosto do rosto da jovem e usou sua mão livre para sugestivamente agarrar a barra da saia da indefesa dama, que se encolheu enojada. Mori cerrou os punhos ao perceber as intenções do asqueroso vagabundo. Seu autocontrole se desfazia como o gelo de fim de inverno, o calor de sua fúria sendo alimentada pela ignorância com a que o rapaz tocava a garota – Nós achamos que o pagamento de sempre não vai dar dessa vez, então pensamos em algo mais...

Não teve chance de terminar a frase, já que um poderoso chute, executado após um leve impulso que permitiu que comprido corpo de Mori desse voltas em torno de si mesmo em pleno ar e projetasse toda a extensão a sua perna numa giratória vulcânica e certeira, passou a apenas alguns centímetros do rosto da garota explodiu em sua face, lançando-o a diversos metros de distância e fazendo-o atingir outra árvore que, ao ser balançada pelo corpo do já desacordado baderneiro, espalhou uma capa de folhas pelo ambiente. Mori, ao se recuperar da queda de seu audacioso ataque, pôs-se de imediato a examinar com os olhos se a pobre donzela estava ferida de alguma forma. Ela apenas o admirava, impressionada e inserta se seu salvador era real ou não, mas carregava também a expressão de desgaste e ansiedade que Mori tanto vira e que o trazia certa tristeza. Quando a expressão dela mudou de assombro fantasioso para puro espanto, Mori percebeu quanto o erro que cometeu lhe sairia caro. A batalha não havia terminado.


	4. Todos têm nome

**Todos têm nome**

Um calafrio percorreu a espinha de Honey enquanto saboreava seus bolos. Todos já haviam se encaminhado para suas respectivas casas, então sua única companhia seriam as empregadas ou seu irmão se por um acaso ele acordasse. Embora os bolos estivessem especialmente deliciosos aquela noite, o tipo "loli-shota" do Host Club engoliu em seco. A sensação que teve foi tão ruim que se arrependeu de não ter pedido aos seus amigos que passassem a noite. Não. Foi melhor que eles tivessem ido. Eles não se sentiriam confortáveis em vê-lo chorando.

-//-

Algumas das notas espalhadas pela grama verde traziam o rubro das gotas do sangue da família Morinozuka. A lâmina jazia inteira envolta pela carne e músculos de Mori, exceto a ponta que atravessou o braço logo abaixo do ombro, passando entre os ossos e quase atingindo as costelas se não fosse o pensamento rápido do intrépido guerreiro. Sem emitir sequer um ruído nem se importar com a dor, Mori aplicou com seu punho saudável um potente soco no estômago do atacante, fazendo-o cair imediatamente de joelhos. Com os olhos desfocados pela força da pancada, o gangster conseguiu ainda proferir algumas palavras.

-Takashi... Morinozuka? – A surpresa na voz do rapaz demonstrava que nunca esperaria ver um dos integrantes do famoso dojô de luta naquele lugar, quem diria ainda o campeão nacional de kendô! Ainda assim, sua expressão foi trocada por um sorriso de escárnio acompanhado por um olhar desafiador. – Você... vai se arrepender. Ninguém meche com a Gangue da Montanha e sai vivo, cara!

Não expressando nenhuma reação à ameaça a ele dirigida, Mori nocauteou seu oponente com uma poderosa joelhada que estraçalhou a cartilagem do nariz de seu alvo, deixando um rastro de sangue que marcava o caminho que o rosto desfigurado chegasse ao chão.

O vitorioso tornou a virar-se para verificar o estado da garota cuja vida acabara de salvar, mas se surpreendeu ao encontrar em seu olhar algo além do espanto comum em alguém que não está acostumado com o calor extasiante de uma batalha. Mori tinha ciência de que a lâmina que o feriu permanecia cravada em seu braço esquerdo e que o fato de ele não se importar poderia parecer surpreendente, mas ela parecia olhá-la com interesse. Não era possível que iria fazer o que o frio lutador podia ler nos movimentos que aquele frágil corpo preparava.

Apenas respondendo a um reflexo natural, Mori facilmente segurou a mão que a moça estendeu de forma agressiva para o canivete ainda preso em seus músculos. Quando o fez, ele involuntariamente aproximou seu rosto do dela, e assim ficaram por algum tempo, por mais que o tempo parecesse irrelevante naquele momento colorido pelo verde das árvores, pelo escarlate do sangue e pela escuridão da noite.

A garota podia ver que Mori não se sentia ameaçado ou sequer se ressentia com seu movimento de auto defesa moral. De fato, o carismático e ameaçador Takashi Morinozuka, famoso por seu título conquistado com facilidade e por conquistar a todos com a maneira silenciosamente fraterna com a qual tratava a todos e pela dedicação especial que nutria por sua função de protetor do pequeno descendente da invencível família dos Haninozuka, estava corado.

Mori lia em sua expressão as claras estigmas da abstinência, embora ainda suaves e irrelevantes perto das lindas feições de seu rosto. Seus atos eram justificados pela posição de seus pais, já que estudar numa escola de tanto prestígio implica um grande cuidado com as aparências, e enfrentar uma provação tão grande quanto à vergonha era algo que só os guerreiros mais corajosos aceitariam sem medo de perderem sua autoconfiança. Entretanto, nada disso importava. Não conseguia parar de tentar decifrar o porquê da distância entre seus rostos o incomodar tanto. Já estivera próximo assim de muitas pessoas, principalmente de Honey e até mesmo de Haruhi, que também era uma menina. Mas aquela situação era desconfortável e constrangedora, por mais que estivessem sozinhos. Queria afastá-la e repreendê-la pelo que fez, mas não o fazia.

E assim ficaram.

Parados.

Olhando um para o outro, deixando o silêncio cantar sua canção.

A garota sentiu um líquido morno percorrer sua mão. Não havia percebido, mas conseguiu alcançar seu objetivo. Agora se sentia obrigada a despedaçar o momento, já que tinha de sair de lá rápido. Colocou sua máscara mais sádica e preparou alguma jogada de efeito.

-Quer sentir dor, Morinozuka-sempai? Então me solte! – e torceu levemente o canivete, esperando afetar os sentidos daquele que impedia sua fuga.

Mori não se curvou ao desejo da impaciente segundanista. De fato, não expressou nem uma parte da dolorosa sensação física que a ação dela trazia. Apenas usou a mão que ainda estava sobre a da moça para espalhar um filete de sangue pelo ar noturno em um movimento súbito. "Dor" não é uma ferramenta a qual se pode recorrer contra os que não a tratam como inimiga. A garota franziu as sobrancelhas, num misto de raiva e curiosidade.

-Você ganhou, não tenho saída. O que vai fazer agora? Quer algo em troca do seu silêncio?

Aquele joguinho de poder não interessava a Mori, mas havia algo que ele queria saber a muito e aquele era o momento perfeito.

-Qual o seu nome? – Sua voz saiu um pouco rouca devido ao tempo sem uso, o que ressaltou o tom de gravidade da questão.

A garota estranhou a simplicidade da pergunta, mas não tinha escolha.

-Kishikiya. Suiko Kishikiya.


	5. Uma cena que as rosas presenciaram

**Uma cena que as rosas presenciaram**

Haruhi não viu Mori no Host Club. Já haviam se passado dois dias e só então ela reparou a falta que o gigante fazia para aquele lugar. Todos sentiam falta dele, mas Tamaki insistia:

-As freqüentadoras do Host Club não devem ser desamparadas! Não cessaremos nossas atividades embora sintamos muita falta de Mori-san! Não só continuaremos com nossas atividades como faremos ainda mais para satisfazer as adoráveis damas que nos dão o prazer de sua companhia! – Disse ele, acompanhado em seguida pelos comuns gritos de suas alucinadas fãs.

-Ele só pode ter algum problema mesmo. – disse Haruhi, num suspiro, referindo-se claramente a declaração exagerada de Tamaki. – O Mori-sempai não morreu, ele só se afastou por uns tempos. Todos precisam de um tempo sozinhos. Ele ainda está frequentando as aulas, não é? Então que diferença faz?

Kyoya não pôde deixar de reparar o comentário "da" Host e retrucou, usando, como sempre, seu melhor sorriso.

-Ah, mas faz diferença sim, Haruhi. Olhe para as acompanhantes de Honey. Repara alguma diferença?- e então indicou a mesa onde o pequeno confortavelmente comia seus usuais bolos enquanto interagia com as garotas que escolhessem sua companhia. A crossdresser realmente reparou algo estranho: Havia bem menos garotas sentadas em torna daquela mesa que sempre estava recheada de guloseimas. Talvez Mori realmente tivesse seu charme de garoto silencioso e viril, como dizia o óbvio, talvez Honey, embora parecesse tão jovial quanto de costume, tivesse sido afetado pela falta de seu amigo mais próximo e perdido um pouco de seu chamariz, mas provavelmente o que tornava aquela mesa menos atraente era a ausência daquele que ainda estava presente. Haruhi instintivamente desviou seu olhar para Tamaki.

-Sei que não é boba, Haruhi, então sei que já percebeu. Repare em Tamaki por alguns instantes e, por mais que isso seja um pouco difícil, tente ignorar o fato de ele ser um idiota natural. Suas frases prontas e trejeitos exagerados, embora pareçam estúpidos na convivência diária, constituem uma eficaz técnica de entretenimento para as jovens que o escolhem como anfitrião. Ele sozinho poderia facilmente cuidar de sua clientela, assim como eu, que apenas preciso de algumas demonstrações de conhecimento em assuntos um tanto fúteis para causar um efeito semelhante. – Haruhi, ao ouvir a última frase, fez uma careta de descontentamento, quase pensando alto, mas conseguindo mantê-las apenas em sua cabeça. "Esse cara realmente se acha. Eu nem sei como ele consegue lembrar a metade das coisas que ele chama de 'fúteis'. Ricos mimados malditos."

-No entanto, como suponho que também tenha percebido, - continuou, enquanto ajeitava seus óculos com o indicador e indicava com a outra mão Kaoru e Hikaru, que faziam o velho jogo "Adivinhem quem é o Hikaru-kun?" para um grupo impressionado de garotas. – os gêmeos Itacchin dependem um do outro para manterem a atenção suas expectadoras, assim como para todo o resto.

Haruhi então olhou novamente para Honey. Ele parecia estar fazendo seu máximo para agradar aquelas que insistiam em tê-lo como anfitrião, mas não conseguia esconder o fato que seu brilho não era o mesmo sem a companhia de Mori.

-Honey-san pode ter uma graciosidade contagiante, mas muitas clientes não o consideram tão atraente sem a companhia de seu "irmão mais velho".

De fato, embora Honey parecesse saber pelo que Mori estava passando, ele sempre parecia triste e preocupado quando achava que ninguém estava olhando (e Haruhi era especialista em olhar para as pessoas nessas horas). Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela mão que Kyoya pousou em seu ombro. Quando falou, seu odioso sorrisinho continuava impecável. Haruhi percebeu naquele instante do que se tratava todo aquele discurso cheio de detalhes. Sem Mori por ali, os lucros do clube caíam, e isso era um problema para Kyoya. A "plebéia" não pôde esconder sua expressão de desprezo que senti por aqueles olhos gananciosos por detrás daqueles óculos, que refletiam a imagem do pequeno Honey.

-Isso mesmo, Haruhi. Mori-san faz MUITA falta.

-Explorador. – Por mais que soubesse que seu comentário não significasse nada, não resistiu. Depois girou em seus calcanhares e se dirigiu à porta – Vou dar uma volta. Tô com medo que a sua ganância seja contagiosa.

Quando fechou a porta atrás de si, Haruhi se permitiu um longo suspiro. Muito mais cansativo que ouvir os planos malignos do Kyoya era expor-se ao constante risco de se tornar um alvo das brincadeiras dos gêmeos ou das idiotices do Tamaki sem poder contar com a proteção emergencial de Mori caso exagerassem na dose, o que acontecia quase todas as vezes. Por mais que ela quase nunca pedisse sua ajuda, só o fato de ele estar lá já a deixava mais tranqüila. Tentando se acalmar, começou a caminhar pelos longos corredores da escola. Provavelmente era para isso mesmo que serviam, já que não havia a menos necessidade para serem tão grandes.

Só então reparou, olhando atravéz das janelas para o pátio logo abaixo, que Mori passava de braços dados com a garota que havia percebido que ele observava na última vez que o viu no salão de música numero três. Sem pensar duas vezes, Haruhi escancarou as janelas e gritou o mais alto que pôde. Não queria correr o risco de não ser ouvida.

-Mori-sempai! – os dois transeuntes se viraram – O que pensa que está fazendo? Honey sente sua falta! Nós... Nós todos sentimos!

Mesmo àquela distância, Haruhi pôde ver claramente a tristeza estampada no rosto de Mori. Entretanto, não conseguiu encontrar sentido no modo como a jovem que o acompanhava a olhava. Seu rosto bonito e altivo carregava um misto de confiança e desespero que a humilde bolsista não conseguia compreender. A voz grave de Mori se fez ouvir, preenchendo todo o pesado clima que habitava entre os três.

-Haruhi... Perdoe-me. Ainda não posso voltar. – E deu as costas, mas antes que recomeçasse a andar, sua companheira sorriu lascivamente para Haruhi, revelando uma voz autoritária, mas ainda suave e muito feminina, embora se mostrasse disfarçadamente vacilante.

-Não vê, garota? Ele não tem olhos para nada além de mim.

O vento bateu nas rosas do jardim e espalhou suas pétalas, ajudando a enfeitar aquele momento repleto de significados. Haruhi apenas observou o casal se retirar, tentando afastar a terrível sensação que sentia ao olhar para aquela moça. A sensação de que, com ela, Mori iria de encontro a um destino perigoso que ela temia não poder evitar.


	6. Perdido

**6. Perdido**

Mori mantinha seu olhar fixo no chão enquanto apoiava as costas na parede ao lado da porta do banheiro feminino. Observando muito além do piso de madeira de um restaurante cuja existência ignorava até alguns minutos, buscava em si mesmo por respostas. Todas as suas ações até aquele momento, após analisá-las cuidadosamente, não condiziam com nada que ele havia aprendido sobre precaução e autocontrole. Negligenciou sua função de guardião, meteu-se em um assunto de periculosidade óbvia e que poderia ter sido resolvido de formas mais sutis, desfigurou talvez de forma permanente o rosto de um garoto e, em sua opinião a pior de suas faltas, foi o responsável pela preocupação que viu nos olhos de Haruhi naquela tarde.

Takashi conhecia seus companheiros de clube o suficiente para saber que já havia provado a todos que podia cuidar de seus próprios problemas sozinho. Não que simplesmente não ligassem, apenas sabiam que, se ele não pedisse por ajuda, era porque não precisava. De fato, o que ocorria eram constantes intervenções dele e de Honey em qualquer eventualidade que envolvesse os outros membros e raras eram as vezes que surgia algo que não podiam lidar.

Já Haruhi não o conhecia há tanto tempo. Não estava tão acostumada com sua atitude solitária quanto os outros. Mori odiava a idéia de trazer preocupações para qualquer pessoa que fosse, mas principalmente para alguém que era tão querida por todos. Haruhi tinha a habilidade de ler a alma de qualquer pessoa, assim como fizera com todos do clube, mas isso fazia com que se apegasse facilmente aos outros. E Mori se odiava por ter que fazer alguém tão puro sofrer por ele.

Mori então se desencostou da parede a qual estava apoiado e calmamente começou a caminhar para a saída do restaurante. Mantinha ainda seu olhar perdido e os braços cruzados, mas seus passos firmes indicavam que seu objetivo não era aleatório. Ao sair, ignorando o olhar curioso do motorista que o esperavam, virou à esquerda e se dirigiu aos fundos do estabelecimento, através da frondosa floresta que o rodeava e a toda a estrada que passaram até chegar ali. Reconhecia que seus sentidos estavam afetados pelo redemoinho de informações que passeavam por sua mente. Mas não o suficiente para não perceber que ela poderia se machucar se pulasse de uma janela tão alta e pequena o suficiente para não permitir que planejasse melhor sua queda. Estendeu então seus braços e alguns momentos depois aparou o corpo de Suiko de sua queda desengonçada.

Ambos se surpreenderam. Suiko por um gesto tão terno e gentil de alguém que julgava ser um brutamontes e Mori pela complexidade de um ato que até então julgara tão comum. Fechando os olhos e tentando recobrar a linha de pensamente que seguia até então, ele a pôs de pé e deixou que se sustentasse com as próprias pernas. Ela, porém, levou uma mão a parede, ainda trêmula pelo risco que percebera ter corrido. Se Mori não estivesse lá, teria se ferido ao chegar ao solo? Resumiu seus pensamentos em um gesto: Um poderoso tapa explodiu no rosto de Mori, não que ele se deixasse afetar por tão pouco, ou mesmo que não esperasse por aquilo.

- Por quanto tempo pretende me manter prisioneira? Já disse que não quero ir com você e ainda assim você me força a vir. Isso não é diferente de um seqüestro!

Mori não estava ciente que Suiko sequer tentaria compreender seus planos, mas esperava que ela começasse a agir de forma mais condescendente com o passar do tempo. Pelo visto ela era mais teimosa do que ele sequer sonharia.

- Para todos, estamos a passeio.

- E o que dirão meus pais quando souberem que me trouxe para tão longe?

- Eu já os avisei. Eles concordaram que deveria vir comigo.

- O que?

- Ambos estamos sob licença médica e estamos nos recuperando de uma virose. Seus pais concordaram que era uma ótima oportunidade para você respirar o ar fresco das montanhas, já que não aparentava mesmo boa saúde nos últimos dias.

Suiko estremeceu de raiva. Ele era mais esperto do que parecia.

- Creio que seu amiginho Ootori tenha algo a ver com isso. – Ela também não era nada boba.

- Isso já não vem ao caso.

Suiko deixou escapar uma risada triunfante. Adorava estar um passo a frente de quem quer que fosse, mas estar além de alguém que até então a dominava era extasiante. Decidiu acabar com aquele diálogo enquanto estava por cima e se dirigir logo ao carro. Ele a arrastaria até lá de qualquer forma.

Antes que desse um terceiro passo, porém, Mori a segurou pelo braço.

-Por que disse aquilo a Haruhi?

Mori não a olhava nos olhos como de costume. Estava claro que aquele era um assunto que o incomodava. Direcionou o olhar apenas para uma direção próxima a dela com o canto do olho, tentando disfarçar qualquer emoção.

-... Não era necessário.

Suiko sorriu com o canto dos lábios e aproximou seu rosto do dele, parando apenas quando sua estatura a impedia, e falou com a voz baixa e repleta de esplêndida malevolência.

-Porque eu quis.

Retirou o braço das garras de seu dominador e retomou sua marcha em direção ao imponente veículo preto que os aguardava. Mori ainda olhava para o nada. Podia claramente sentir o sorriso satisfeito que ela com certeza havia estampado em sua feição naquele momento. Não conseguia distinguir em quais momentos ela expressava um sentimento verdadeiro ou quando apenas usava de sua agressividade corriqueira. Gostaria de ter a compreensibilidade de Haruhi, os modos de Tamaki, a sagacidade de Kyoya, a malícia dos gêmeos ou carisma de Honey, mas não o tinha. Tudo o que podia fazer era seguir em frente, mesmo sentindo que sua força não o seria útil.

Mesmo sabendo que estava perdido.

=//=

Enquanto isso, no host club...

-Oi, princesas! Querem comer bolo comigo?

-Oh, meu deus! Um garoto abandonado!

*Honey não é o mesmo sem Mori-sempai*

-Ele está tão maltrapilho...

-...Mas ainda assim é tão bonitinho! =*¬*=


	7. Encontrando alg um caminho

**7. Encontrando (alg)um caminho**

Mori a observava atentamente. Estava encolhida no lado oposto do banco, evitando qualquer tipo de toque com o rapaz e tentando evitar, assim, qualquer demonstração de fragilidade, o que, claramente, não diminuía a frágil condição em que estava. Seus olhos dispunham inúmeras lágrimas, indiferentes a expressão quase raivosa abaixo da testa úmida de suor apoiada nas duas mãos. O rastro do pranto indesejado limpou a camada de maquiagem que disfarçava as leves olheiras que sinalizavam as muito mal aproveitadas noites de sono anteriores. Os dedos das mãos se entrebatucavam constantemente, como se tentassem distrair a mente da dona ou fiar um saída para aquela situação desagradável. Mantinha essa posição já havia alguns minutos, de forma que qualquer outra pessoa poderia pensar que a garota rezava fervorosamente. Mori, que gostava sempre de se prevenir quanto ao comportamento dos que o cercam, coisa irônica de se observar a essa altura dos fatos, sabia o motivo, ou melhor, a causa de tal suplício e se mantinha impassível. Apenas mantinha-se imóvel em seu lado do banco, os olhos fixos em vigilância.

Mudou-se em sua expressão apenas a elevação de suas sobrancelhas quando, ao fim de mais alguns poucos minutos, Suiko vagarosamente cessou o movimento nervoso com os dedos e, ainda com os olhos fechados, levou pesadamente suas costas ao apoio do banco e deixou sua cabeça pesar para trás. O ar saia e entrava ruidosamente de seus pulmões e a cor havia deixado quase por completo o seu rosto.

Suiko entreabriu os olhos e reparou de sobrolho a aparente indiferença de Mori. Um esboço de sorriso irônico surgiu em seus lábios.

-Então... Senhor Morinozuka... –Embora não aparentasse estar totalmente lúcida, o forte sarcasmo carregado na palavra "senhor" mostrava que a consciência não a havia deixado. - Não estava... Começando a se irritar com a minha resistência?... Não acha que... Eu consiga resistir agora, não é?... – A garota fechou novamente os olhos em um ato óbvio de resignação. – É a sua chance...

Mori não se deixava abalar: Sabia que a garota só o estava testando. Um teste desnecessário, mas obstinado. Talvez fosse fruto do delírio causado pela reação violenta do delicado corpo a falta da substância que ele forçadamente a privava, talvez fosse apenas o gênio dela que se sobrepunha mesmo aos outros efeitos que essa mesma falta causava. Isso não importa. O fato é que Mori estava preparado para aquilo. Para seu alívio depois de um tempo que lhe pareceu décadas, ele sabia o que fazer.

Ele observou por algum tempo os lábios entreabertos da garota, calculando se era realmente o melhor movimento possível. Tentou balancear risco com velocidade, mas ainda assim tinha vontade nenhuma de seguir tal procedimento. Fechou os olhos e soltou um suspiro quase imperceptível quando levou a mão aos lábios da moça e deixou uma pequena pílula rosa entre eles. Suiko, ao sentir o objeto em sua língua sorriu quase que por instinto. Sentiu então a base de uma taça se apoiar em seus lábios, e só então percebeu, não a tempo de impedir que a água levar a pastilha garganta à dentro, que era uma pílula muito menor do que estava acostumada. Olhou para Mori com um tom grave, desconfiada das intenções do rapaz.

-O que é isso? O que foi que você me fez engolir? – Mori poderia ter rido com a infantilidade daquela acusação sem nexo, mas já não era hora para julgamentos.

-O motivo da sua desgraça. – respondeu Mori, guardando rapidamente um objeto no bolso do paletó, antes que ela pudesse ver o que se tratava, e deixando a taça com a outra mão no mini bar da limusine. – Mas apenas em uma dose que eu julguei necessária por enquanto.

Suiko, ainda com a mente turva, levou um tempo para compreender o que ele queria dizer com aquela charada patética. Quando finalmente percebeu, carregou sua expressão de puro ódio e praguejou mentalmente todas as imprecações que pode encontrar contra ele. Apoiou seu ombro junto à janela e direcionou seus olhos para a janela, embora ignorasse o que se passava do lado de fora. Seu único foco era o fraco reflexo do rapaz apoiado com os cotovelos nos joelhos que a observava. Ele havia feito exatamente o que ela queria, e mesma assim ela não se sentia vitoriosa. Só então parou percebeu o local onde estavam. A floresta se fazia densa e era claro que estavam a uma distancia razoável de qualquer foco de civilização.

Era o terreno dele, e ela era sua prisioneira.

-//-

Haruhi, deixando pesar sua cabeça em cima dos braços enquanto sentada a uma das mesas do clube, procurava recobrar suas energias. Honey não havia conseguido dormir direito durante a noite e estava com um mau humor tão destrutivo que "o heróico ato de manter nossas princesas a salva de tão impiedosa força da natureza até que a tempestade passe e os ventos entrem em seu sono habitual", obviamente segundo Tamaki, era capaz de exaurir mesmo um batalhão de amas, por mais dedicadas que fossem. Haruhi virou lentamente sua cabeça, dirigindo seu olhar para o pequeno adolescente, que agora dormia com uma expressão não muito pacífica, apenas acalmada. Sua mente então divagou para onde poderia estar Mori àquela hora. Teria ele tido alguma dificuldade em uma tarefa que parecia sempre tão simples. Teria ele ignorado as conseqüências da sua partida. Saberia ele... se...

Tamaki delicadamente cobriu Haruhi com uma manta. Sabia que se tentasse movê-la daquela cadeira, ela acordaria e se recusaria a voltar a dormir. Adorava observá-la enquanto descansava. Sabia que os estudos, o Host Club e agora os cuidados de Honey que ela instintivamente tomou para si após a partida de Mori. Tamaki se sentou e apoiou o rosto em uma das mãos, mantendo seus olhos na expressão pacífica de Haruhi. Era uma expressão já quase não via. Então se surpreendeu quando percebeu que no fundo, bem no fundo, por ser a causa de tanto cansaço e preocupação, e não mais do que só um pouco e por um instante que não se justificaria, Tamaki não pode deixar de odiá-lo. Pousou sua mão livre na cabeça de Haruhi, sentindo os cabelos dela por entre os dedos em um lento afago que, se não a estivesse agradando, não a incomodava, já que continuava adormecida sonoramente. Claro que havia a possibilidade de ficar furiosa e chamá-lo de pervertido ao acordar (Tentava deixar de lado a parte do espancamento. Só de pensar já doía), mas Tamaki não ligava. Só ocupava sua mente com a esperança de que logo tudo voltaria ao que era.


	8. Hellhound

**8. Hellhound**

- Kyoya?

-Diga, Kaoru.

-Faz um bom tempo que você não desgruda do seu caderninho? Está planejando algum evento ou algo do tipo?

-Não exatamente.

-Não... "exatamente"? õ_ô

-Estou calculando o prejuízo que o Mori está dando ao Host Club por não deixar instruções para melhores cuidados do Hani-sempai para evitar eventualidades. Como ele era responsável por isso até agora, ele arcará com a conta final. ^^

-Ah, sim. Claro. '^^ (É só uma desculpa para lucrar em cima da situação. Kyoya é Kyoya. ¬¬)

-/-

Ao descerem do carro, a brisa fria da noite nas montanhas percorreu seus corpos e trouxe consigo um pouco da vida que lhes foi tirada pela tensão das últimas horas. Suiko observou aturdida enquanto Mori, de olhos fechado e com um leve e prazeroso sorriso no rosto, inspirava profundamente o refrescante ar puro que vinha do oeste. "Ele é algum tipo de gorila super evoluído ou algo assim? Deveria pelo menos tentar parecer menos estranho de vez em quando." pensou ela, com um suspiro inconformado. Mori então abriu os olhos, reparou na lua cheia por alguns momentos e deu a volta no carro. Parou com as costas viradas para Suiko observando com muita atenção uma trilha razoavelmente bem cuidada, o único caminho que se podia perceber após o ponto onde o carro havia parado. O garoto, olhando sempre para o mesmo ponto, fez um sinal para o motorista e os faróis da limusine foram imediatamente apagados. Suiko estranhou por um momento, mas então percebeu ao longe na trilha, até então imperceptível pela interferência da luz dos faróis, uma suave luz alaranjada. Mori então estendeu a mão a ela, mostrando claramente era aquele ponto que precisavam alcançar. Já Suiko não estava tão segura.

-Espera. Vamos andar no meio da floresta sem lanterna, guia ou mapa?

-Temos um destino. – respondeu Mori, referindo-se ao ponto laranja com um leve sinal com a cabeça. – Não precisamos de nada mais.

"Ah, sim. Claro. – pensou Suiko – "Ele deve ter visão noturna e um GPS embutido. Por que será que não estou surpresa?" – e colocou sua mão na dele muito a contragosto. Percebeu, ao começarem a andar, que se sentia como uma daquelas crianças plebéias que Pinóquio viu sendo arrastadas para o primeiro dia de aula. A diferença era que no caso dela estava mais para um ogro arrastando a donzela para uma gruta. Se bem que ela nenhuma donzela idiota como nas histórias, mas o papel de ogro servia bem para o outro.

Pousou uma mão no peito e soltou outro suspiro, esse demonstrando um leve cansaço. Percebeu então que a dose que Mori lhe deu estava fazendo efeito, embora não chegasse perto de ser o suficiente. Apesar disso, se sentia até bem. Não era uma vegetação muito fechada, então não precisava se incomodar com ramos ou arbustos. Talvez o ar da montanha realmente estivesse melhorando sensivelmente sua condição, embora não visse muita diferença entre aquilo e uma sala climatizada.

Seus devaneios foram quebrados pelo som do motor do carro acelerando e se afastando da entrada da trilha. Estava agora isolada com ele. Não estava de todo despreparada para isso, pois ele tomou seu celular logo no começo da viagem e seus objetivos ficaram óbvios, mas a situação atual se mostrava cada vez menos favorável. Não conhecia aquele lugar, sequer sabia onde estava pisando direito (se bem que teve a sorte de ouvi-lo e vir de sapatilhas ao invés de salto ou teria problemas com o solo irregular da trilha), não tinha meios de se comunicar com ninguém (e o pior, ninguém a viria procurar, pois sabiam que "estava bem acompanhada"), era fisicamente menor e mais fraca, seus sentidos não estavam sendo muito úteis e, principalmente, ele tinha o que ela queria e usava isso a seu favor. O "ar puro da floresta" parecia cada vez menos convidativo a cada passo que era praticamente forçada a dar.

Tentou pensar em outra coisa. Voltou sua atenção para seus sapatos, embora quase não os pudesse ver. Deveriam estar manchados depois de toda aquela caminhada na grama. Seus pais a estariam procurando agora? Não. Não sujariam seus sapatos. Aliás, ela estava em "tão boa companhia depois de tanto tempo parecendo não ter amigos". Por que se dariam ao esforço? Melhor que não viessem mesmo. Pelo menos poderia esfregar na cara deles que se virou sozinha quando mais precisava. Quem sabe até se sintam mal por...

Suiko quase fraturou o nariz ao bater nas costas de Mori. Ele parou tão repentinamente que a garota nem sequer pôde concluir seus pensamentos.

-O que acha que está fazendo? – disse, levando a mão ao nariz e carregando todo seu semblante com uma fúria afetada. – Isso poderia ter deixado uma marca no meu rosto, seu...!

-Desculpe. Não foi minha intenção. – interrompeu Mori. Olhando atentamente ao seu redor. Suiko então percebeu que já haviam praticamente alcançado a fonte de luz, que vinha de uma pequena cabana de madeira. Fora construída em uma pequena clareira que dava os ares de um quintal. Poderia até parecer aconchegante... para um plebeu, é claro.

-É "aqui" que vamos ficar?

-É.

-E acha que eu essa "cabaninha" poderá me acomodar?

-Espero que sim.

-Por que não olha para mim quando fala. Parece que está me evitando e isso já começa a me incomodar.

-Só estou esperando "ele" aparecer.

-"Ele"?

-Sim. – Mori então dirigiu todo seu corpo para um ponto, colocando seu braço em posição defensiva horizontal na altura de seu peito e instintivamente empurrando Suiko para trás de seu corpo. – "Ele".

Antes que Suiko pudesse impor sua insatisfação pelo muitíssimo mal educado empurrão do já muitíssimo odioso rapaz, percebeu dois reflexos âmbar acompanhados por um vulto acinzentado que se aproximavam rapidamente de onde estavam. O vulto saltou e, mostrando seus dentes em uma boca escancarada, cravou-os no braço de Mori, que caiu imediatamente apoiado em seu próprio joelho. Suiko previu outra briga desnecessária que o sucessor dos Morinozuka trouxe para si, mas dessa vez Mori permaneceu imóvel, assim como o assaltante de seu braço. Este, a propósito, era um spitz de raça Akita Inu muito maior que o padrão. Embora a pouca claridade proveniente da lanterna da cabana, via-se que lhe faltava a calda e um pedaço da orelha, e que seu focinho tinha marcas de mutilação. Seu pelo estava razoavelmente bem cortado, embora o branco de seu pelo tivesse uma tonalidade levemente enegrecida incomum em sua raça. Seu comportamento, aliás, também era incomum, já que qualquer receptividade natural faltava na expressão raivosa de seus olhos negros ao encarar Mori. O garoto permanecia com a cabeça baixa, numa postura quase submissa ao cão. Levantou lentamente os olhos e encarou os de seu atacante por alguns segundos. O akita então abaixou as orelhas e soltou um leve grunhido, largando o antebraço de sua vítima e abaixando a cabeça. Se pudesse falar, com certeza estaria pedindo desculpas. Mori levou a mão do mesmo braço que o cachorro atacou a sua cabeça e afagou-a, encorajando o akita a levantá-la e latir de forma afável e intima. Mori sorriu, levando as duas mãos a parte de trás das orelhas do animal e respondendo as suas boas vindas com carícias.

Suiko não pôde mais segurar o comentário.

-Essa... Foi provavelmente a coisa mais bizarra que eu já vi na minha vida! O que é isso, uma convenção de esquisitices?

-Este... é "Ele".

(Eu fiz um jogo com a sonoridade do L e R japonêses no nome "Ele". Para quem não sabe, o som do L e do R não são diferenciados no japonês. A partir do próximo capítulo usarei sempre "Ere" como o nome do cachorro. Na essência é o mesmo nome (えれ). Só achei que seria legal usar "Ele" para dar um efeito mais tenso. ;D)


End file.
